It's Like
by patch138
Summary: The Cullens play a little game until the rest of the family gets home.


Disclaimer: I do not own any Characters in the aforementioned story… they belong to the brilliant Stephanie Meyer. I did however play this game in High school on a few occasions.

*************************************************************************************

BPOV

Sitting around the living room of the Cullen house, I came up with a brilliant idea. Something I had long forgotten playing, until Alice said something to bring the game to the forefront of my memory.

"It's like you without me; I don't know what I would do," she whispered to Jasper.

"Alice! You just gave me an idea! I know how we can pass some time till Edward gets back."

Edward had gone out hunting with Carlisle. It was just after 6pm and I knew they wouldn't be back for another hour…This was perfect!

"Bella, what are you talking about?" she asked me.

Ha! I had finally gotten past her psychic vampire visions! "My friends and I back in Phoenix used to play this game sometimes. Okay everyone, pay attention. Emmett, I'm talking to you!" Emmett turned his head from the crook of Rosalie's neck and nodded that he was listening.

"Okay, I'll start so you can get the Idea. You have to say 'It's like' and then put in something that can't or shouldn't happen. 'It's like ice not being cold.' Get it?" Alice was the first to chirp in.

"Okay I get it. It's like you not tripping all the time!" Hysterics erupted throughout the room.

I felt the blush creeping up to my cheeks, but I knew she was right. "Yes, Alice, that's the Idea."

Emmett was the next to jump in. "It's like me, not making fun of you all the time!"

Not having time to recover from the last blush, my face felt as if it was going to burn off my face. "I see you've got the hang of it. Now, who's next?"

Rosalie couldn't help herself. "It's like Edward not having to save Bella 24/7."

After sticking out my tongue at her, I couldn't help it. "It's like Emmett and Rosalie being able to go 2 seconds without some form of PDA." I heard Esme stifle a laugh at that one, and grinned at her. "It's your turn Esme."

"It's like Vampires not drinking human blood."

The room exploded into giggles. Emmett fell to the floor clutching his stomach. Rosalie and Alice covered their mouths with their hands. Jasper, being the empathy he is, was totally overwhelmed with the humor in the room and joined Emmett rolling on the floor. I sat with my mouth hanging open, my head thrown back, and tears streaming down my face. No one heard Edward and Carlisle enter the house.

"Well, what's going on in here?" Carlisle asked.

To my surprise, Edward had caught just pieces of the conversation. "Esme just said something about Vampires not drinking human blood and everyone erupted into fits of giggles. I don't understand, Carlisle."

"Why is that so funny?" Carlisle asked.

"Jasper, it's your turn, why don't you show them how the game works," I said.

"All right, I think I have one. It's like Edward and Mike Newton being best friends."

After watching all of us burst into laughter once again, Edward and Carlisle joined in. A few moments later, Edward looked to me for an explanation.

"Well," I started, "I was reminded of a game I played back in Phoenix and we were all playing until you guys got back. Would you like to join us?"

"I'm in, what about you, Edward?" Carlisle said.

"I'm not sure I understand."

"It's ok Edward. You just have to say something that can't or shouldn't happen. I'll go next so you'll get the idea." I said. "It's like Alice not spending her entire Visa limit at a 3 hour sale at Victoria's Secret."

Everyone but Alice laughed at that one. "That's not nice Bella! You love everything I bring you from there!" Alice groaned, crossing her arms across her chest.

"Let's see if I get this game," Carlisle started, "It's like Edward not protecting Bella."

"I already used that!" Rosalie screamed from the couch.

"Yeah that works Carlisle, though it's not as funny as some of the others we've heard tonight though. Can you do any better Edward?" I asked.

"It's like Jasper not saying 'Darlin'."

I was the first one to laugh followed by a close second by Esme. The rest of the family joined in and soon, we had passed most of the night.

"It's like Bella not having to go to bed," Edward said as I tried to hide my yawn.

"I guess your right…but soon enough you won't be able to use that one anymore!" I replied, grinning.

"Until then, it's bedtime for the human. Goodnight everyone," Edward said as he tossed me over his shoulder and bound up the stairs.

"It's like me, not loving you," I told him as he placed me on our bed. "That will never happen. I love you forever and eternity."

"As do I, love. As do I"

*************************************************************************************

**A/N: So…This is my first attempt at Fan fiction. What do you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews are like chocolate covered Carlisle popsicles…Yum!**

**I know it's late, but I wanna thank OliviaJane for planting this idea in my head. Thanks! And if you don't like it…Blame her! Hehe just kidding!**


End file.
